Rei’s Terrible, No Good, Really Bad Day
by DandelionKing
Summary: Rei is having a very bad day. Then she reads some pretty sloppy fanfiction, and decides to leave some reviews.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1 It Starts  
  
Rei's Terrible, No Good, Really Bad Day  
Written by Kino Amiko  
Rated pg-13 just 'cause  
Written on: 5-27-03 (at about 12:09am)  
  
Author's notes: This all started because I read waaaaay too much fanfiction frankly, I am sick of seeing some of the same ridiculous stuff over and over again.especially when it is written poorly. Gah! Come on peoples! _ (ps I am not saying I am a good writer, so all flames will be read, good ones will be considered; but, eventually all flames will be printed and used during my next toilet paper shortage.and don't try to tell me my grammar stinks cause I already know.) * wink *  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon, people like Takeuchi Naoko sama, Kodansha, Toei.etc. do (Kodansha sucks big green toe for what they did to Takeuchi sama.unless I am mistaken, which I don't think I am, but that's another story..=P bite me) p.s. insomnia sucks purple farts. no, wait, that is supposed to go in author's notes..ah, who cares ^_~  
  
On with the story!  
  
Hino Rei was not having a good day. It started when she had first woken up on a Thursday morning and found that she had slept in. She was two hours late for school! If that wasn't bad enough, her nose was completely stuffed up. This luck carried on throughout the entire day.  
  
She was frustrated enough that she was getting a late start, but now she couldn't find her hairbrush. After thrashing her room, utterly destroying it (like a mad hurricane) she determined that it was not there. She moved on, searching other rooms in the shrine.  
  
She plopped down in frustration on the bench outside, and her hand landed on something hard with bristles. Her brush! She was in such a hurry to get her hair done and be on her way that she didn't notice the dog hairs insulating the bristles.  
  
With the task of brushing her hair out of the way, she went the fridge and took her lunch, which she had prepared the night before. She grabbed her backpack, paused long enough in the genkan to put on her shoes, and rushed out the door. She arrived at the bus stop just in time to see the bus heading down the street. "Shimatta!" She cursed. She would have to take some short cuts and beat it to the next bus stop.  
  
Running like a madwoman, hopping fences and dodging cars, she managed to see the bus closing its doors. "Yame-o!!!" She called out to the bus driver desperately. She breathed a sigh of relief when the doors re-opened. "Domo arigato gouzaimasu!" she bowed politely before entering the bus.  
  
She sat against the hard seat of the bus, covered in sweat and still trying to catch her breath. She began to notice the odd stares she was getting from the other passengers. 'Dasai!' She thought to herself. 'They shouldn't be staring at me like that. Rude!' She locked gazes with one young man who was giving her a particularly dirty look. He stared back for a moment before looking away. "That's what I thought." She grumbled under her breath. 'You think they have never seen a girl who has run four blocks to catch a bus before.'  
  
Another man, this one a little older and dressed in an expensive looking business suit, stared at her as well, but the look on his face was slightly different. His eyes were aimed downward and a slanted smile played across his lips. She looked down and noticed a long rip up the side of her skirt.  
  
Rei calmly set down her bag and unzipped the front pocket. She took out her pencil box and rummaged through it. 'Bingo!' she thought victoriously, as she pulled out some safety pins.  
  
With her skirt finally pinned closed, she looked up at the man in the suit, noting that his sadistic smile was still in place. She lowered her head a bit and met his eyes. He sat up and began to chuckle at her, waggling his eyebrows. 'Arrogant bastard!' she silently fumed. She shot him a glare that made him go pale. She kept that icy gaze on him until he took his briefcase a moved two rose back. Rei smiled inwardly. Having mastered the art of a cold and intimidating exterior long ago, she had proudly honed her abilities beyond perfection. 'Usagi would scold me.' she thought, frowning. 'Minako would have tried flirting with the guy.' Rei shook her head in disgust. 'Ami would have averted her gaze and ignored the man like a proper lady. And Mako- Mako would have sent him through the window.' A wide smile lit across Rei's face. 'Good ol' Mako.'  
  
Her conscience eased she looked out the window and watched the scenery pass by. 'Only a youma attack could make today any worse.'  
  
About the Author (me)  
  
My pseudonym is Kino Amiko. I use this name at college and when I publish a piece of writing. I have never published a fanfiction before because I have always felt that I am too scattered to finish one. My specialty in writing would be my reality submissions (my brutally honest opinions about something either controversial or just a personal perspective on the world as I see it) to "The World According to Squirrel" (I am not Squirrel sempai ^_~) these are not fictional pieces of work, but merely observational pieces; So, this is a relatively new territory for me.  
  
I am an 18 year old (will be 19 in July of 2003) college student. (But I am in severe denial of my age..i still wanna be 14 without the whole 'puberty' thing going on and with all of the freedoms I have now ^_~  
  
Hino Rei is not my favorite character, actually, she is my least favorite of all the senshi. =P (sue me) but, for this story, I felt that her brashness and blunt honesty would be perfect.  
  
If you must know, my favorite senshi are firstly, Tsukino Usagi and secondly, Kino Makoto. When I first began watching the series, Mizuno Ami was my favorite. ^_~  
  
If you have never read the manga (comic book) of Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon, I suggest that you start. The comic book is a refreshing change from the anime. Usagi is not such an immature little brat; she matures much faster (but she still manages to be incredibly funny (endearing) in her faults; yet, she isn't corny like in the anime. Mamoru is a very sensitive, romantic guy (and very handsome * drools *) The disputes between these two are short lived and even a bit humorously romantic. Rei and Usagi are not really enemies; in fact, they are the very best of friends. (of course, Rei does pick on her, but all in loving fun =P ^_~.) Minako is still hilariously confused when it comes to her proverbs, but she is a powerful warrior and worthy of her title as 'leader of the inner senshi.' Ami is still the wonderful genius that she is in the anime. In the manga we get to see more of the protective, big sister persona of makoto. All of the senshi are much closer to one another and stronger because of their bond.  
  
If you wish to contact me, you can either submit a review or you can email me at: kino_amiko379@yahoo.com  
  
I have a MESSY website you can check out (if ya really want to) by following this linky: My grammar is even worse here..*cringes* ^^' but I have some pretty pics ^_~  
  
I have absolutely no clue when I will update this fic. =P~~ but I will try to keep up with it ^_~. .are you STILL reading?? Wow, I never thought anyone would even take a second look at what I wrote, much less listen to me babble on and on about what I think about the series of sailor moon. * Huggles * "me love you long time" (Quote used by Squirrel sempai) ^_~ ok, well, it is now 1:52am and I guess I had better take my meds and try to get some sleep..keyword here is 'try.' OYASUMI NASAI MINNA SAN! 


	2. Author's Notes: about the delay

Chapter 2 Rated PG-13 Written by Kino Amiko 5-28-03  
Author's Note:  
  
I am working on the story but I can't post it until I go to my sempai's house because she has all of my info on her compy (I am at the college right now and I don't have anything stored on my H:\\ drive for this fanfic. Sorry for the delay. ^^' it will prob be about a week and a half.*waits for people to throw shoes and leave* ^^'  
  
(I have called this chapter two, even though it is not because it makes things less confusing.trust me. ^_~)  
  
-amiko kun kino_amiko379@yahoo.com  
  
P.S. Some people have emailed me saying that ff.net only lets registered readers review my story, screw that, so I left my email address here. I am a new poster at ff.net so I will have to wait until I have time to figure out how to change that so everyone can review ^_~ gomen nasai! 


	3. It continues

Rei's Terrible, No Good, Really Bad Day  
  
Written by Kino Amiko  
  
Rated pg-13 just 'cause  
  
Written on: 5-28-03  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon, people like Takeuchi Naoko sama, Kodansha, Toei.etc. do. If you sue me, I will turn you into moon dust. yadda yadda yadda ^_~  
  
It Continues  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Rei waited and watched eagerly. She was relieved when her school came into view. She pulled the cord, hearing the familiar "ding!" and wached the "stop requested" sign light up at the front of the bus. She never thought she could be so happy over seeing that big red sign light up. it was like freedom being spelled out in cheap fireworks. This was her half-second celebration.  
  
The bus pulled to the left shoulder and stopped in front of the blue waiting booth by her school. She gladly picked up her bag and headed towards the front of the bus. She paused before the open door and took in a deep, cleansing breath. She was determined to let go of her feelings of confusion and irritation, before entering the school grounds.  
  
With her usual reserved look, she stepped off the bus, once again confident that she'd received her bad lucks worth for the day. 'I've had my bad luck's worth for the week! The rest of this week should go by smoothly.I'd have to consult the fire to be sure.' she shook her head, inwardly amused at the occurances so far.  
  
While she had been happy for a break in fighting the youma, finally able to take care of the responsibilities demanded of her as a miko, she was surprised to find a twinge of regret. Perhaps even boredom? Why would someone as busy as she be board? She wasn't a bookworm like Amy; but being enrolled in a prestigeous private school required that she maintain a 3.0 average in order to keep her spot as a student there. When she wasn't studying, or going to senshi meetings (there had been fewer and fewer lately) she was doing chores around the temple or making charms and wards. Often times she would leave on errands to cleanse peoples houses of evil spirits and be gone for an hour or more. 'Not to mention that I usually get to fix whatever Yuuichiro breaks or dirties..' So, why would she feel bored? Her life was good at the moment- good and peaceful.  
  
She smiled at the thought, then frowned as she realized she was working too hard to convince herself  
  
However, her thoughts were interrupted by two female students who had caught her eyes. Not really the students, but the expressions she noted as she had passed closely by them. The brown haired girl wrinkled her nose, wispering to the other, and the other girl laughed. It was a quiet laugh but Rei heard it. Rei ignored it and kept walking.  
  
She stopped by her locker to stow her extra books and it happened again. This time, three girls began to giggle and give her sideways glances. Rei turned to them. All three went silent. Their faces went pale. "Is there something the matter?" she asked calmly, carefully keeping the irritation from her voice.  
  
"No, no! Nothing's the matter at all, Hino san." They answered altogether, and all too quickly for Rei's liking. She let her gaze stay on them until they akwardly turned away, quickly scurring down the hall. 'like little mice.' she mused, her frown growing wider.  
  
For three years she had attended this school. Those three years had passed by in solitued, which was interrupted only by the arrival of her fellow sailor senshi. But in all of that time, she'd made no real friends within her school. She hadn't attempted to. If they wished to befriend her, she would let them come to her. She was much too busy to go about joining cliques and clubs. The idea of being part of a groups of giggly, gossiping, boy crazy girls really didn't appeal to her...  
  
Her eyes widened and the corners of her mouth quirked up as she realized that without meaning to, she'd done exactly that when she had joined the sailor senshi. 'They are different though. They each know the seriousness of life and respect it in their own way. It shows in their fighting and their devotion to one another and to me. No one else could really understand what we have sacrificed and been through. They could never understand our love for her.my love for her. She is all that matters. I don't need anyone or anything else to fulfil my life. She is my princess, I am her soldier. As sailor senshi of this galaxy, we have more than anyone else in this universe, because we have our devotion to her.  
  
Her legs stopped walking automatically as she sensed a presence seeking her. Pulled from her thoughts, she looked ahead and spotted one of the nuns walking towards her. Having been noticed, the nun hailed her to come. Rei nodded.  
  
The look on the nun's face did not reasure her. Rei bowed politely. "Good morning, sister Kanoe."  
  
"Good morning, Hino san. Care to explain what is going on?"  
  
"I apologize for coming in so late. I missed the earlier bus." Rei offered.  
  
"Tardiness is unacceptable. But I am addressing another issue. Your appearance, for example." The nun waiting patiently for an explanation. She'd never known Hino Rei to act innapropriet in any way or cause any problems. She was quite surprise to see her not only come in late, but looking so.unpresentable. There must be something going on.  
  
Rei looked down at her skirt, then stood up straighter. "Ano, I was running to catch the bus and my skirt got snagged on something. I didn't notice it until I was already a passenger."  
  
"I believe you and I both know it would be appropriet for you to head home for the day." There was no malice in her voice, merely clearly stated expectations.  
  
Rei firmly met her gaze and nodded. "Yes ma'am. I'm sorry to have cause a disturbance today. I will consider my actions with more clarity next time. Please excuse me."  
  
Rei bowed once again, but before she could turn to leave the nun stopped her. "Hino san, is everything alright back at your Grandfather's shrine?"  
  
Rei smiled. She had expected this. "Everything is going smoothly. Honestly, I am fine. I am just having an unfortunate day."  
  
"It's good to hear that things are well at home. I am sorry about your day. Do me a favor and get some rest. It would be good of you to take a shower. One should always respect and practice good hygene. It will keep you healthy."  
  
Rei nodded and bowed once again then turned around, heading back down the hall. 'What an odd ending to that conversation. Hygene? I have good hygene! I have missed something here.' With a small sigh of frustration she took her books back from her locker and prepaired to wait at the booth until another bus came.  
  
The ride home went as she expected. She received the same odd glances as she had been getting since she'd left the shrine.  
  
Walking into the shrine she put her bag in her room and headed straight for the closest mirror. Perhaps she could find the answers there.  
  
Her eyes widened and an angry scowl crossed her face. She really did look like a walking disaster! Her hair looked unbelievably dirty (which she found hard to believe since she had just taken a shower yesturday evening.) Upon closer inspection she was horrified to find short tan hairs sticking out of her long raven tresses. She picked one out and looked over it carefully.  
  
"Dog hair?!" she exclaimed. "Where did this come from?" Yuuichiro had the misfortune of walking around the corner at that exact moment.  
  
"Hino san! You are home early today. Was school cancelle- whoah! You don't smell very good." He wrinkled his nose.  
  
"What?! I stink now too? Mou, today is a most unfortunate day."  
  
"Can't you smell it?" Yuuichiro asked skeptically.  
  
"I havent been able to smell anything since I woke up. My nose has been plugged this entire time."  
  
"Yea, you smell like you rolled all over a dog. were you playing with kiko this morning?" he questioned.  
  
"Kiko? Who's Kiko?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
"The shrine has adopted a dog until we can find her a new owner. I named her Kiko. But, heh you smell worse than she does, well, now anyway. I gave her a bath and brushed her out really well this morning. Now her coat shines like the sun, all golden and clean and- eh, Hino san, your face is turning all red."  
  
"Yuuichiro, you wouldn't happen to know how I got dog hair in my hair, would you? Or why I smell like a dog? I didn't know there was one here much less played with her. Care to enlighten me?"  
  
"Why would you think I had anything to do with that?....uh, wait." There was a long dreadful silence as he contemplated something. Realization followed by horror passed over his face. "imayhaveusedyourbrushtobrushheroutbutiplannedtocleanitbeforeyouwokeupbutthe nisorrtalostitbeforeicouldcleanitimsoverysorrydon'tkillmeplease?" (I may have used your brush to brush her out but I planned to clean it before you woke up but then I sorta lost it before I could clean it im so very sorry don't kill me please?)  
  
"You did what?!" she exploaded, her calm demeanor broken for the moment.  
  
"I meant to clean out your brush after I used it, really. I didn't think you would mind. I couldn't find anything else to use! I'll do anything to make it up to you, I promise!"  
  
Rei's temper began to boil but she carefully swallowed it down, pushing it into the pit of her stomach. "Just clean out my brush. We can talk about this later. I need a shower and some time to relax." She turned and walked calmly down the hall towards her room.  
  
Rei shut the door behind her and scowled. She clenched her fists and let an angry breath of air slide through her teeth. "Yuuichiro!" she growled to herself. Today had been a complete disaster. She could have dealt with the torn skirt. That was really not a big deal. Now though, all of those odd looks and wrinkled noses made more sense to her. Embarrassment burned on her cheeks. She was not necessarily a vain girl; but she was Hino Rei, composed, dignified, mature..smelly, trashhy- clueless!  
  
She took a deep cleansing breath. 'perhaps I should meditate.' she considered; but running her hands through her hair she changed her mind. She needed a shower first and formost before anything else.  
  
She let the warm water slide down her body. She'd always enjoyed showers- so relaxing.. She slumped down into the bottom of the tub and sat there, her back leaning against cool white porcelain sides, letting the downpouring drops of warmth drain the tension from her muscles. Her inner gaurds fell and she put her head in her hands, just resting there, trying to understand how a day could end up so backwards. If she had cried, she was unaware. Any tears that may have fallen merged into the water falling from above then washed down to the thirsty drain.  
  
Authors Notes: I made this chapter a lot longer than the first one. I dunno if there is really anything very interresting in here, but it felt good just to write. Anyhow, feel free to let me know what you think, good or bad. Suggestions are always nice, I follow at my own discretion and when I feel it would benefit my story. ^_~ And please remember: honesty is preferred above all else when you review. Thanks for reading! -amiko kun  
  
Ps you can review using the sites reviewing box, but if you can't access that, feel free to use my email box (I don't accept any fwd's so don't send me any or I will attack you with my toad seeking missiles =P) kino_amiko379@yahoo.com 


	4. Author's Notes

Chapter 4.sorta =P PG-13 By Kino Amiko (5-29-03)  
  
Author' Notes  
  
I am still having trouble getting ff.net to post that I have indeed updated. I added the third chapter yesterday and I could even access it when I click on my story link, but it didn't show up outside of my story link (on the list of fanfics page) that a new chapter had been added. If this keeps up, I think every other chapter will end up being an author's note! Y_Y * cries * but, its ok cause it is worth it. I just wish that ff.net wouldn't be so kooky.maybe I am doing it wrong ^^' this is possible.very possible hee hee *nervous laughter. *  
  
Feel free to leave me a review of what you think of this fic so far. ^_~ Here is my email address: kino_amiko379@yahoo.com -amiko kun 


	5. Chapter 5

After 4 years, I found a copy of the last chapter of this fanfic (which was never uploaded then because ff . net had glitched and wouldn't let me upload anything.) Content below was the draft chapter. Sincerely, Kino Amiko-Gabriel

Chapter 5

Last Straw

PG-13

Kino Amiko

Author's Notes 1 Sorry for the long wait!

Don't throw shoes…ok go ahead, I deserve it. But eh, may I request 'no heels?' sweatdrops

Flames of Mars - Last Straw

Rei was tired. She towel dried her hair and regarded the brush on the sink. Deciding to forego the brushing for a while, she headed to her room. She sat down on her modest bed and looked over to her pasocom. Raising an eyebrow she made up her mind and headed wearily to her screen. Moving her mouse, she awakened the screen and sat down to surf with a traditional pat pat…"konnichi wa Washuu navi."

A few galleries and websites later, she came across a preferred fanfiction site.

"Ah, sailor moon fics…" she scrolled through a few, then frowned as she realized that they were all PG rated. She selected the "all ratings" choice from the menu and let the page load. The first page held nothing that interested her; mostly nick nacks about Sailor Neptune and Uranus 'those two leave enough of an impression when I see them in real life…' The second page held more interesting material…or so she hoped. She clicked on a moon/mask fic and propped her feet up on the side of her desk.

Reads a few lines…cocks an eyebrow….reads a few more lines…frowns….. clicks out and goes to the next fic without finishing it.

Three fics later and she was pulling her hair out. And so, she began to write to each of the authors of these atrocious fics.

She began to type out the first one…

**Dear Author, your fic is tasteless and almost an exact replica of the last four fics I have choked down. Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask hate each other; but ah, they like each other secretly; now they both undergo dramatic and unbelievably sudden character changes and everything is peachy. Please choose a new profession. You suck. –fire goddess**

The second one came easier than the first.

**Dear author, your fic was slimy, with an overused plot. They hate each other, they get locked in a room together 'somehow' for an insane amount of time, they kiss, they have hot sweaty lusty sex and everything is peachy….but eh, for one, when did they ever get a chance to go to the restroom? Four days and my teeth would be floating! Did they pee on the floor? What, did a restroom pop out of her broach? And for two, you are like what- 13 years old and you're writing lemons/ If you're not 13, you sound like it… better luck next time on your fic…try an action fic, romance insn't your thing. Trust me…please. –virgin miko with ****Better**** lemon writing skills than you'll ever possess…**

By this time, she was ready to let the next writer have it. While she was at it, she decided to give him the rest of her bad day as well.

**Dear Author, you suck, yadda yadda yadda, bad plot….yadda yadda am now hanging myself… yadda yadda try reading your own work and get a clue…yadda **

**- bored out of my mind**

**PS … this letter displays as much talent as you have shown me…**

Writing flames felt pretty good, but she was still dissatisfied at having found not a single fic to her liking. So, with a defeated roll of her eyes she typed in the next address and checked her email.

As usual, her box was nearly empty, with the exception of two emails, one from Usagi and one from Minako.

'It figures that Usagi would send me the latest news of the drama in her manga and Minako would fwd me the same email that she'd also received from Usagi… I feel loved…' (Rei's not feeling very enthusiastic by this time of the day) still, regardless of the fact that she could really care less about Usagi's manga, she was happy to know that her princess was thinking about her (she looked at her watch) and during her lab time too. "Silly girl-hopeless, but l can't help but love the little bunny bean head."

Her computer beeped and her eyes lit up at the arrival of another email. "Makoto? Hrm, she never emails me…" she spoke absently to herself.

**Rei chan, check this out, it's fanfiction. Hehehe. –mako www . shoujoai . com **

Rei regarded the link, half tempted to click on it. "Oh, what the hell, I'm bored. It can't possibly be worse than the crap I was reading earlier." She rationalized. She clicked on the link, then chose the 'fanfiction' section. She shifted her feet on her desk and scrolled down the titles. She froze. 'moon/mars' she looked from side to side. She shrugged her shoulders and cracked her knuckles.

30 minutes later she blinked several times, a koi look on her face. She swallowed hard. "That, was just disturbing. People shouldn't be allowed to post this sorta stuff…"

Looking back at her open email box, a mischievous smile lit across her face.

**Dear Usagi chan,**

**Thanks for the email. I am home today and thought I would do some reading. I just thought ya might like to read something I found online…have fun –Rei**

THAT EVENING

Usagi read through the email Rei sent to her, with some caution. "'Dear' Usagi 'chan'? She's up to something…" But, curiosity got the better of the little princess and she clicked on the attached file. A story popped up. "Flames of Desire"

As she started to read, slowly her eyes began to get wider and wider. knock knock "Usagi, Mamoru is here to pick you up for your-(ikuko notices the strange look on her daughter's face) "what are you up to?" "NOTHING!!!" Usagi squeeked, quickly shutting off her screen. Her mother looked at her suspiciously but decided to let it go uninvestigated…for now.

THE DATE

Usagi shifted nervously in her seat, barely able to keep eye contact with mamoru as they ate dinner together.

'oh, great! On a date with my mamo chan and all I can think of is _that_ fic!' shudder 'do girls really do those things to each other? Do Michi and Ruka…?' shudders and turns green "Usako, are you ok?" Mamoru asks, concern evident in his voice. "Uh, sorry I just got a disturbing letter from Rei today." "Want to talk about it?" He offeres. "Nope." She begins to shove food into her mouth.

BACK AT USAGI'S

Ikuko snuck into Usagi's room and turns on her screen. She goes to the top of the attachment and begins to read….. 10 minutes into the fic…. OO' (thinking) 'My baby's in the closet…' "Darling!" She calls down the stairs. "I think It's time we have a chat with our daughter about a few things when she gets home."

AT THE TEMPLE

Rei snuggled into her pillow. Perhaps some extra sleep would help her day go better tomorrow. 'I wonder if Usagi has gotten the email yet…' just then, her phone began to ring. She reluctantly picked it up. "mosi mosi?" "Rei, my mom thinks I'm gay now!!!!" More followed, however Rei wasn't listening. Without hearing another word she hung up her phone then picked it up and left it off the hook. She wore a triumphant grin. "ah, at least today ended well…" she said to herself and blew out the candle beside her.

-Amiko kun


End file.
